


Bolt

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Potions, Pre-Relationship, reluctant bedrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Hatake Kakashi slips from the hospital thinking he’s gotten away with it. He doesn’t know every nurse on the floor had watched him flee, and they already have someone set up to ensure he gets the rest his body is in desperate need for. For Holly, well it’s the sixteenth time she’s been sent to Kakashi’s apartment to ensure he doesn’t bleed out and die all because he can’t handle hospitals.No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTORIntubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 283
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> Second One >:D (No this is not a continuation for the other Kakashi fic, mostly because Minato lives in this one. But if you forget that fact then it totally could be...)

Holly saw him stumble from the corner of her eye, though she didn't bring attention to it. She kept her eyes down; Holly pretended she hadn't spotted Hatake Kakashi climbing from his bed to the window, open it and hop out. As he vanished out of the window, Holly casually put down her chart and sighed.

"Are you going to handle that?" 

Holly glanced to the side at the senior nurse who hadn't looked up either. She was focused on her paperwork, never even looking to where Hatake had vanished or to see when Holly had looked up. Yet she still knew all the nurses did. It was a gift cultivated quickly in Konoha's hospital, mostly because every single one of their patients did a runner at some point. It was a habit for them and explained by the excess of chakra within their bodies, among other things.

Holly could make quite the list of reasons why shinobi bolted from the hospital the moment they could feasibly move. An excess in chakra made any shinobi hard-pressed to stay still for long periods - unless you were a Nara. While sleeping anywhere but 'home' for a shinobi was just taboo in general. For some reason, that Iryo-nin could possess neutral chakra for healing purposes also freaked most regular shinobi out. 

Either way, no shinobi remained in the hospital for long, and Kakashi, well, he was a particular case. He avoided the hospital like it had the plague, or as if he'd accidentally killed his best friend who'd worked there. The only time he was caught dead in the place was if his unconscious form was brought there. If it had, he was typically gone by the time he regained consciousness, set to bleed out in his apartment typically. 

"I suppose so," Holly tossed her coat to the side and made her way across the room, "though it's a touch unfair, this is the third time this week." 

"That's because Hatake actually likes you," drawled one of Holly's co-workers, "he doesn't slam the door in your face when you show up." 

"He even deactivates the traps," sighed another who still had the scar from her first trip.

"It's like he's attempting to train you, like a cat."  
  
"I thought he's a dog person," 

Holly walked away as her co-workers argued their, rather pointless, point. She vanished into the hallway and turned on her heel; no one was surprised or even flinched when a crack of sound went off in the hallway. The hospital people were long used to her apparating; they considered it a version of the fourth's hirashin. Though it helped that Minato happily played into the rumour in thanks for Holly saving his life. 

She landed outside Hatake's apartment where she'd been several times already and found Hatake had already made it there. Which was rather impressive considering the state his body had been in when he arrived at the hospital. Holly hadn't been working at the time, but she had heard he'd flat-lined four times before they got him back. By that point, the Hokage himself had dropped into her apartment to pull her into the surgery. A byproduct of Holly's 'Jutsu,' Minato was well aware of Holly's magic since a year before his son's birth and knew exactly what she was capable of and what she wasn't. 

As a result of her nightly call, Holly knew Hatake really shouldn't be walking around. But she also knew he'd not get the rest he needed in the hospital. Not if he couldn't calm down. 

"Potter," Hatake greeted as he staggered and braced against his door, "you cheated." It was said with an eye smile that Holly wasn't impressed with. 

"Two choices Hatake," she said in return. He winced, from the pain or perhaps due to the blood leaking into the floor, or because he knew she was quite serious. 

"Option two," Kakashi answered as calmly as he dared. Because the first choice led to him being escorted firmly back to the hospital, it involved the threat of Minato and Kushina. It involved him being spelled into the bed so he couldn't escape and getting to rest anyway. The second… well, Holly and Kakashi both preferred that. 

"Come on then," Holly stepped forward and waved a hand at his front door. It opened with a click, the traps deactivating under her magic. Kakashi didn't so much as blink at this; he'd seen it all before. "In." 

Kakashi forced another smile as Holy ushered him inside his apartment. As she nudged him toward where she knew his bedroom was, then right up to the bed. "Trying to get me into bed?" Kakashi teased, trying to delay the inheritable.

"Yes," Holly deadpanned. She was no longer a blushing maiden fit to burst at one innuendo, that no longer worked on her as it once had.

"Ooh, naughty- urk!" Kakashi tripped and fell into the bed; he gave a full-body wince as Holly forced him down. A noise escaped him that would have sounded quite a bit like a yelp of pain if it had been louder. Instead, it was just a sharp gasp. "Holly-" he choked out as she gentled her touch further. She really hadn't pushed him that hard, but apparently his pain-killers were wearing off. 

"Kakashi, you need to rest." 

"Can't-" he blinked his one eye at her. There was an expression she knew well, and it made her realize that perhaps his latest mission had a bit worse than she'd initially assumed. "I… can't… I was trapped in that dream… Holly-" 

"Kakashi," she reached for and cupped his face, "why didn't you tell me." It occasionally happened for him, sometimes when he was hospitalized and forced into a healing coma, Kakashi dreamt. When he did… it was like a genjutsu, an endlessly repeating night-terror.

Kakashi didn't answer; he glanced away from her, stared at the nearby wall. Holly, to that, sighed. "Let me grab a potion." 

"Don't think it'll help," he answered sullen and unwilling to accept much help, "the pain isn't the problem." 

"Well, I'll grab a pain-relief potion as well, but that wasn't the one I was referring to." Holly fished a hand in her pocket. Kakashi didn't know it, no one really did, but she had been working with Inoichi to find a way to grow some magical plants in Konoha. The idea was to regain some ingredients that some of her potions required. Potions that Holly had been unable to brew since shifting words due to the mission parts. 

One such potion had only recently been finished. Inoichi and Holly had made it a priority, especially for the shinobi forces and those forces' general mental health. 

The potion in question was a dark purple, and Holly found it within her pockets relatively quickly. When she had it, Holly held it out to Kakashi, who gave it a confused stare. 

It was a great measure of trust that Kakashi reached out and accepted it in his loosened fingertips. "What does this one do?" he took it in two fingers and peered into the vial as if it would tell him. 

"That is a potion of dreamless sleep-" his fingers flexed, and the vial, had it been unspelled, it may have shattered from the sudden flex. "It's still on a trial basis, but I've had success the last few nights with it." She'd been testing the potion while he'd been on his near month-long mission. 

The reluctance in Kakashi evaporated as he tugged the vial close to his chest as if she was going to take it back. "Instructions?" 

"One sip a night, though if you drink it constantly, you'll lose your ability to dream at night." Some people preferred that Holly had considering her nightmares, so she wouldn't judge Kakashi for doing the same. "It takes effect within minutes of ingestion, and it will knock you out." That was a side-effect she and Inoichi were trying to take out. It was sufficient for a civilian, but no shinobi wanted to be in such a deep sleep to not awaken if an active threat appeared. 

It was part of the reason she hesitated to give to Kakashi, he needed the rest, yes, but he didn't actually live with anyone that could watch over him while he slept. Beyond the dogs, she supposed. 

Kakashi hesitated, but the desire for rest and a dreamless sleep eventually won out. "You'll stay?" he asked, trusting Holly in the same way he did Minato. Similarly, Minato trusted her after he learned she could take over someone's mind, steal all their secrets, or erase any memory she wanted to. Just like the way, Kushina and Minato let her babysit Naruto when they were on missions or busy. Or in the way, Kakashi let her into his apartment when he was that badly wounded. 

"I will," Holly swore. 

Kakashi needed no further prompting. He pulled the cork, tipped the bottle toward his mouth, took a sip, corked it, and set it to the side. "Also, I think I pulled my stitches… thanks, Holly." 

"I hate you sometimes," Holly answered, now aware of why Madam Pomfrey had nearly pulled her hair out when Holly had been a girl. 

"No, you don't." Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut, and Holly heaved a sigh. 

"No. I don't." 


End file.
